mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of music from Di Gi Charat
Di Gi Charat albums that have been released including soundtracks to the anime as well as collections of original songs sung by the main characters. Some of these albums included drama CDs which expanded the Di Gi Charat story. * A8 1250 Di Gi Charat CD Drama (SM) * A8 1261 Di Gi Charat CD Drama Sonyo 2 (SM) * A8 1294 Di Gi Charat X'mas - Welcome to X'Mas (SM) (2000) * AVCA-14411 Panyo Panyo Di Gi Charat Character Songs da nyo! * AVCA-14334 Panyo Panyo Di Gi Charat OST da nyo! * BRCA-1015~7 Di Gi Charat The Best *Special Edition* (2003) * BRCA-1027 Welcome! Taizenshuu (Ka) ("Complete Works Collection (Provisional)") (2003) * BRCA-1029 Di Gi Charat X'mas 2003 - Princess X'mas (2003) * BRCA-1035~7 Di Gi Charat The Best II Special Edition (2004) * BRCA-1039 Di Gi Charat Party Night Daizenshuu (Odori) (2004) * BRCA-1044 Di Gi Charat X'mas CD 2004 Baby X'mas (2004) * BRCA-1049 Final*Party*Night (2004) * BRCF-3002 Di Gi Charat The BEST * BRCF-3021 Di Gi Charat Nyo Complete Music - Dejion (2 Discs) * BRCF-3033 Minna-nyo Uta * BRDA-1001 Mugendai Solution (en:Infinite Solution(2002)) * BRDA-1019 BLACK AMBITION (2003) * BRDA-1034 Wonder * PARTY * Solution (2004) * BRDF-3005 Asami Sanada -- Di Gi Charat Nyo Character Song 1 * BRDF-3008 Miyuki Sawashiro -- Di Gi Charat Nyo Character Song 2 * BRDF-3017 DUP -- Dynamite * I.N.G. * BRDF-3018 Megumi Hayashibara - Pyoko Love * BRDF-3019 DUP -- Miracle * Wonderland * BRDR-1006 Di Gi Charat CD Box Set: Christmas Version (2002) * BRDR/A 1006/7 Di Gi Charat X'mas CD Box (Drama 8 + Single) * GCFC-002 Welcome! Di Gi Charat Version (1999) * GCFC-004 Di Gi Charat Drama CD Volume 2 * GCFC-005 PARTY*NIGHT mini Album (1999) * GCFC-005~006 CD-BOX Gold Version (2000) ** GCFC-005 CD DRAMA Di Gi Charat Sonyo 3 ** GCFC-006 Welcome! 2000 * GCFC-007 Puchiko no Uta (2000) * GCFC-008~009 CD-BOX Silver Version (2000) ** GCFC-008 CD Drama Di Gi Charat Sonyo 4 ** GCFC-009 Voice of Heart * GCFC-010~011 CD-BOX Black Version (2000) ** GCFC-010 CD Drama Di Gi Charat Sonyo 5 ** GCFC-011 Di Gi Charat Ondo * GCFC-012 Rabi~en~Rose (2000) * GCFC-013 Welcome to X'Mas * GCFC-015 We are THE ONE! (2001) * GCFC-016 First Step * GCFC-017 Puchiko no Uta 2 * GCFC-018~019 CD-BOX Special Version (2001) ** GCFC-018 CD Drama Di Gi Charat Sonyo 6 ** GCFC-019 Wonder Girls * GCFC-020 P·K·O (2001) * GCFC-021 Di Gi Charat Fantasy game OST * GCFC-023 X'mas CD 2001 (White Fantasy) (2001) * GCFC-024 Hoshi no Tabi (2001) * GCFC-025 Galaxy Angel & Di Gi Charat - Twin Hearts (2002) * GCFC-028 Black Generation (2002) * GM-272 Party Night (possibly bootleg of GCFC-005) * KICA-487 Dejiko no Sound Message (1999) * KICA-499 Dejiko No Ongakukai (2000) * KICA-521 Dejiko no Sound Festival (Summer Special 2000 OST) (2000) * KICA-538 Dejiko no Sound Garden (2001) * KICA-559 Dejiko no Sound Magic (2001) * KICS-822 Masami Okui - NEEI * KIDA-189 only one, No.1 (1999) * KIDA-203 Di Gi Charat Cutie CD Single (2000) * KIDA-208 Megami ni naritai ~for a yours~ (2001) * LACA-5151 DGC Radio Series OST CD - Sound of Dejiko-san * LACM-4058 Di Gi Charat Radio Show (Dejiko-san<3) Ready Go (2002) Music Category:Anime soundtracks Category:Film and television discographies Category:Discographies of Japanese artists Category:Articles containing Japanese language text ja:デ・ジ・キャラット es:Lista de música de Di Gi Charat